zombiepediafandomcom_sv-20200215-history
Star Wars: Death Troopers (bok)
Death Troopers (2009) är en roman av Joe Schreiber. Händelserna i boken utspelar sig ungefär ett år före Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Boken släpptes som pocket 2010. =Om boken= Slogans på bokens omslag "No fate could be more terrifying than being trapped in deep space. Unless there's something unknown out there with you." ("Inget öde skulle kunna mer skräckinjagande än att vara fångad i yttre rymden. Utom om något okänt skulle vara där med dig.") Baksidestext (översatt av Lavett) När Imperiets fängelseskepp Purge, där 500 av galaxens mest våldsamma mördare, rebeller, smugglare och tjuvar, fastnar i en attractionsstråle i en avlägsen, obebodd del av rymden verkar dess enda hopp ligga hos en Star Destroyer som driver omkring, uppenbarligen övergiven. Men när en grupp skickas över för att hämta delar som behövs kommer endast hälften av dem tillbaks, och de har smittats av en hemsk sjukdom så dödlig att inom bara några timmar så kommer nästan alla ombord på Purge att ha dött under fruktansvärda plågor. Och döden är bara början. Det halvdussin som har överlevt på Purge—två tonåriga bröder, en sadistisk vaktkapten, några smugglare och en av skeppets läkare, den enda överkevande kvinnan—gör allt som står i deras makt för att överleva. Inget kan dock förbereda dem för det som väntar ombord på Star Destroyern som trots att den är öde inte alls är tom. De döda reser sig, ohejdbara och hungriga. Synopsis Motorerna på fängelseskeppet Purge går sönder och skeppet driver omkring i rymden nära en till synes övergiven Star Destroyer, Vector. I hopp om att kunna plocka reservdelar för att kunna reparera motorn skickas två team över till Vector. Bara det ena teamet kommer tillbaka, det andra har försvunnit under mystiska omständigheter, och de som kommer tillbaks har smittats av ett dödligt virus som sprids till resten av Purge. En av skeppets läkare, Zahara Cody, lyckas framställa ett vaccin mot viruset. Dock har endast sex personer överlevt, varav två av dem var Han Solo och Chewbacca. När de döda börjar re-animeras flyr de överlevande till Vector. Ombord på Vector möter de horder av re-animerade besättningsmedlemmar. Efter att ha lyckats ta sig genom skeppet till bryggan upptäcker de att kontrollerna är förstörda och tvingas kämpa sig tillbaks till hangaren för att försöka hitta ett landstigningsskepp som kan ta dem därifrån. Marknadsföring Som marknadsföring för boken publicerades meddelanden Återfunna meddelanden från Purge på ett antal olika Star Wars-sidor den 10 september 2009. Ett av de meddelanden som publicerades: 12 oktober 2009, släpptes en uppdatering till Star Wars Galaxies, ett multiplayerspel i Star Wars-världen, där spelarna kunde interagera med händelserna i Death Troopers. {{Citat|Efter en mystisk händelseutveckling har Imperiet samlat en enorm militär styrka på Dathomit. Medborgare varnas för att resa till planeten om möjligt. Medborgare som inte kan undvika att resa till Dathomir bör vara medvetna om att vissa områden nu inte är tillgängliga. Ej aktoriserade resor till dessa områden kan leda till böter, arrestering eller både och. Vissa rykten gör gällande att dessa områden spärrats av på grund av ett biologiskt hot men ingen officiell rapport har getts|Star Wars Galaxies|url Se även [[Red Harvest (bok)|Red Harvest], bok av Joe Shreiber om virusets ursprung. kategori:bok kategori:Skönlitteratur kategori:Böcker av Joe Schreiber Kategori:Joe Schreiber